Ferris Wheels
by Skitty13
Summary: Ferris Wheels: a large wheel that turns with passengers ride on the sides. Alternate definition, a possible romantic location where magic happens! One-shots for various shippings involving the Ferris wheel.
1. Pokeshipping

Ferris Wheels

Pokeshipping

Welcome! This is my collection of one shots that all include, drum roll please, Ferris wheels! Yup, you all saw that coming didn't you? Thank you, summary! Anyways, I've decided to start things off with one of the few shippings that I majorly support but never write for: pokeshipping!

So if you're a pokeshipper, sit back relax, and let the magical world that I have momentarily created sweep you away. (Translation: Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

"Come on, Misty!"

A raven haired boy attempted at pulling a girl, Misty, away from her current position and out to somewhere else. The warm summer air, created a calm peaceful atmosphere. Summer was like this every year in Cerulean City, but this year, a travelling fair had decided to use this peaceful city as the perfect place to stop and bring in more tourists and excitement. Only a week ago, the fair had appeared, Misty wasn't sure how long it would take for the preparations but the news had spread quickly and trainers everywhere flooded to their current location.

This had left poor Misty busy for days, needing to battle trainers back to back to back. Luckily for her, the fair started immediately after set up was complete and she was able to take advance of the opening of the fair for a break. Unexpectedly, her break was rudely interrupted by one of her old traveling companions only mere minutes of starting her break.

"Ash, I've been battling almost non stop for the past four days, I think I need a break from all this action," Misty complained. "No, I _know _I need a break from all this action."

"That's exactly why I'm here!" Ash proclaimed, as he looked into her eyes. "Come on, Mist! How about we enjoy the fair together?"

"Fine," Misty reluctantly gave in. "What about the gym, then?"

"If I can take break from becoming a Pokémon master and come all this way to bring you to a fair, I'm sure you can a break from the gym for one day," Ash reasoned.

"I guess so," Misty did a small nod. She smiled at the thought, _he came all this way for me?_

"Great!" Ash cheered, grabbing Misty's wrist and pulled her away from the gym and into the crowds of the city.

"Wha-! Slow down, Ash!" Misty exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up from seeing the looks of the bystanders. "I have my mallet with me, you know!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited," Ash gave her a lopsided smile. "Oh! Look! Let's go on the bumper cars!"

"Alright, but you'll regret this after," Misty grinned. A competitive glint appeared in her eyes, as she following his lead.

As the two enjoyed the day playing fair games, enjoying food and simply enjoying each others' company, the sun had slowly taken its time moving from one end of the sky to the other. The crowds of the people visiting the fair had only increased over the time they continued their stay. Misty watched the sun slowly casts vibrant pinks and golden oranges onto any clouds within its reach.

"Hey, Ash, it's getting late," Misty remarked, hugging the Gyarados doll that Ash won for her tightly. "I think I should be heading back home. Plus the fair is going to closing soon."

"Not yet!" Ash shook his head. "I still have one last thing to do with you!" He paused to scratch his head. "What was I going to do again...?"

Misty facepalmed. "The one time I think your finally getting smarter and romantic..."

"I got it!" Ash snapped his fingers. "There's somewhere we need to be right now!"

He grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her off once again. Weaving through the large crowds, Ash eventually stopped and grinned.

"We're here!" he declared, joining a short line.

"We're going on the Ferris wheel?" Misty asked, watching the line quickly move forward.

Ash nodded, mesmerized by the giant turning wheel. Once the two got on, the Ferris wheel slowly started to turn.

"Um, Misty, we're really good friends right?" Ash asked, a hand subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we be?" Misty asked, watching him curiously.

"Don't be offended by what I'm going to say next..." Ash said. He quickly took a deep breath just as the Ferris wheel stopped at the top, then let everything rush out. "I-liked-you-for-a-long-time-now-so-will-you-be-my-girlfriend?"

A crimson blush took over his face as he waited expectantly for Misty's response.

Misty silently stared at the raven haired boy, trying to make sure heard him right. "Offended?"

"Well, um, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, when I confessed so..." Ash trailed off, unsure how to finish his sentence.

Misty ducked her head down, thinking about how to break the news to him. She hated to break his heart...

"Yes." Misty smiled, throwing her arms around him. "It took you long enough, Ketchum!"

"Really?" Ash asked, grinning. "Woo-hoo!"

As they happily sat next to each other, watching the sun disappear and the moon and stars slowly appear onto the night sky, the ride soon came to an end. Walking hand in hand, they head back to the peaceful gym, enjoying the calm night air.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something. You still owe me for burning my bike."

* * *

LOL! I love the ending! XD

Did you guys like it? I think I got the characters' persona pretty well. :)

Ha ha, I have no idea what the next shipping is, but until then...

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	2. Ikarishipping

Ferris Wheels

Ikarishipping

...

How am I going to get Dawn and Paul into a Ferris wheel together?!

Sigh... It'll work out on its own. They can figure it out themselves.

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Wow!" Dawn gasped. "This Ferris wheel is _HUGE!"_

"One of the biggest," Brock agreed, looking up from his guide-book.

"Look at all the food!" Ash exclaimed, eyes wide with interest. "It all looks so good!"

"Is that really your main concern, Ash?" Dawn asked, sweatdropping.

Ash nodded, "We've been travelling for a while without resting and I'm hungry! What else would I be thinking about?"

"Officer Jenny!" Brock shouted, spotting the turquoise haired woman.

"What? Why would I be thinking about Officer Jenny?" Ash asked, turning to see Brock missing. He spotted his older friend flirting with Officer Jenny. "Oh... that's what he meant."

"What else?" Dawn questioned.

"I don't know," Ash shrugged. His eyes suddenly widened. "Is that cotton candy?! Come on Pikachu!"

The two ran off in a flash, leaving Dawn all alone with the feeling that neither of them would be back anytime soon.

"And I was just about to ask them if they wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with me," she sighed. "Looks like I need to find someone else..."

Walking around the town, Dawn didn't notice until last second someone was right in front of her. The brick wall like person had caused her to bounce off them and fall, more or less, ungracefully.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, rubbing her back. "I didn't notice where I was going!"

"Hn." the person replied, turning away and starting to leave.

"Wait a second..." Dawn exclaimed, getting up to her feet. "I know you! Paul!"

The purple haired trainer turned to look at her blankly. He observed her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Do I know you...?" He asked.

"I'm Dawn," she replied, noticing the unchanging expression, she added. "You know, I travel with Ash, your rival, and Brock?"

Paul stood there thinking for a moment. A light bulb flickered and realization passed through his brain. The guy with the Pikachu, the breeder like guy who got along with brother really well and then there was that troublesome girl who he didn't bother remembering the name to. Once again, he let out another "Hn" and then tried to walk away.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted, going after him.

He turned back around with a piercing icy glare. Dawn stopped, but recovered quickly.

"Uh," she poked her fingers together nervously. "You see... my friends abandoned me, and I wanted to ride the Ferris wheel but you need two people..."

"You want me to ride the Ferris wheel with you?" Paul asked bluntly.

Dawn nodded, looking at him with large, hopeful eyes. "_Please!"_

Looking at her expression and taking in her kindness, Paul considered what to do. Dawn noticed his face soften a little and felt more hopeful. Then she felt something strike and destroy her hope when he started to walk away again.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling annoyed. She ran after him. "Paul!"

Once she caught up with him, she decided to try again.

"Please, Paul!" Dawn begged. "All you have to do is join me for one ride! I promise I'll leave you alone after!"

Seeing how determined and persistent she was, Paul let a loud audible sigh and nodded.

"Really?!" Dawn squealed. "Yay!"

"No make me regret my decision, troublesome," Paul stated before walking towards the Ferris wheel.

Smiling, Dawn tailed behind him, glad that she was finally able to ride the Ferris wheel. The two of them boarded on the passenger carts, Paul with his usual sullen look, and soon they started to move. As they moved higher, Dawn became more excited to see everything below them shrink.

"Wow..." she gasped as they stopped at the top. "We're so high up!"

"What did you expect, being barely above the ground?" Paul muttered. "When to say the obvious, troublesome."

"I heard that!" Dawn exclaimed. "My name is _Dawn._ Not _troublesome_!"

Ignoring her completely, Paul continued to sit and stare absentmindedly at the scenery. Dawn shrugged off his cold shoulder and waited to see ground again.

Everything stayed absolutely still.

"Are... are we stuck?" Dawn hesitantly asked.

"They're probably having troubles with the controls," Paul bluntly answered. "It should only take a few minutes."

For a moment, everything was silent. Dawn didn't like the silence and tried to start a conversation.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine." Paul grunted.

Dawn sweatdropped at the sense of another silence.

"How do you stand this silence?" she questioned him, bewildered.

"Same way you deal with the noise," Paul simply replied. "I don't see the difference."

"I see..." Dawn slowly nodded. "So, um, how many gym badges do you have so far?"

"Five."

"Really? That's one more than Ash has," she mused, standing up and looking off into the distance. "Always staying one step ahead... just like my rivals."

Paul watched her, as she quietly talked to herself, completely unaware of him listening in.

"I guess I just need to work harder. No need to worry!" Dawn determined, looking more confident.

Just as the coordinator turned back to sit down, the Ferris wheel started to move again. Losing her balance for the second time that day, Dawn fell forward. Snapping her eyes shut and expecting to crash into something, which she did. Or someone.

When she opened her eyes, she suddenly realized what was happening. This time, Paul had somewhat managed to catch her, he was holding on to her shoulders. Their faces were inches apart, close enough for Dawn to feel his breath. She knew her face was probably beet red but for some reason, neither of them moved apart.

The passenger cart they were on slowly approached the ground. Dawn knew she would be more embarrassed if anyone saw them like this. Just as she was about to move back to apologize, Paul closed the space between them and stole a quick kiss. Dawn stepped back in shock, only to see Paul smirk.

Just then, they reached the ground. Paul immediately left, leaving behind Dawn with mixed emotions and no answers.

Looking after his retreating shadow, she decided since she couldn't approach him anytime that day, she would hunt him down the next.

"Hey! Dawn!"

She turned around to see Brock and Ash waving at her.

"Hey guys!" Dawn greeted. "Thanks for abandoning me."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Ash replied. His companions sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that," Brock said. "We got distracted..."

"It's fine," Dawn shrugged. "Let's go to the Pokémon Center."

"Sure!" Ash nodded. "I'm tired."

"Nurse Joy! I'm coming!" Brock shouted, running ahead.

Dawn shook her head, if it wasn't for that kiss, it almost seemed like any other day.

_Just wait until tomorrow, Paul. I'll find out your feelings for me then for sure! No need to worry!_

* * *

... I have no idea what happened...

I had most of this written except for the ending, complete at last! :) Ooh, next one will be leadgreenshipping! I have an idea for already. :)

Thanks for reading and have a happy day!

~Skitty13


End file.
